youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Stacyplays
Stacy Hinojosa 'known on YouTube as '''stacyplays '& '''stacyvlogs is a gaming and vlogging youtuber who usually plays Hunger Games, Hexxit, and The Crafting Dead Minecaft along side YouTube user JoeyGraceffa on his gaming channel JoeyGraceffaGames. Stacy's videos mostly consist of her playing Minecraft with Joey Graceffa, however, she also makes several videos by herself. Stacy and Joey were recently asked to participate in season 5 of UHC. It is a game where you don't regain hearts. Stacy made it all the way to the final two, however she was killed shortly after. Stacy was then asked again to participate in season 6 of UHC. This time there was no Joey. Although this season was a partner season. She was then partnered with KermitPlaysMinecraft where they eventually lost in the fifth episode. Leading up to Season 7 of UHC, her and Joey continued making Practice UHC videos. As predicted, Stacy participated in the seventh season of UHC. This time, she was by herself, as the rules in this season didn't include teams as the previous seasons did. A special feature in this season is Mumble, which makes players able to hear other players if they are within 100 blocks from the player. However, the last couple episodes of footage were lost, and Stacy was unable to upload them. She made it to the final four, but was eventually killed by Grape. Stacy also plays The Crafting Dead: Season 3 with IJustine (IJu5tine) and the Pumpkin Quest Adventure Map with LDShadowLady and Joey Graceffa. The Pumpkin Quest series ended after eight episodes. Most recently Stacy has started two single player series. The two series are Dogcraft and The Cube. Dogcraft is a modded series where Stacy goes around building a shelter, growing a farm and adopting different breeds of dogs. The Included mods are Copious Dogs, Doggy Talents, Baby Animals, Extra Bioms and RudoPlays Shaders. She has currently been shown to be very successful in this series. She has even named two dogs, which are her main dogs in the series, after her real-life dogs. The current dogs she has are Page the Golden Retriever, Sage, Dobby and Sophie, the German Sherpards, Serius, Luna, Alpine and Luca, the Huskies, Molly, Tails, Flake and Strudel, her Beagles, and and her six Wolves, Tucker, Basil, Wink, Noah, and Everest. Pongo and Perdita are also her two main dalmatians, and she currently has 2 children of the two dogs that are part of her plan to have 101 Dalmatians. She also has her two main dogs in her home at all times, Page and Molly, named after he real-life dogs. Although she also names other breeds of animals, it is rare for her to do so as other animals are used for supplies. These include Oreo, Pillow, Not Pillow, Cookie, and Cream the sheep, Milkshake and Honey Moo Moo the cows, and Creampuff and Lil' Yellow Fluffball, the only named chickens so far after Omelete's death. She has three Squickens, which are a hybrid of Squids and Chickens, named Squirt, Lizzie (after Lizzie of LDShadowLady), Ethan and Harry Potter. She also has a pet cemetery for all of her named animals that are now deceased. Unlike her other series, this series is unique as instead of having a Facecam, it has a small video of her dogs. The Cube is where Stacy builds her own little settlement on top of a mountain on a multiplayer server. Her settlemet is near grassland mountain, desert, mesa and flower forest biomes. Her house has architecture similar to the house on the Disney Pixar Movie "Up". In her settlement she has adopted horses and wolves and built a little barn for the horses. On top of the house is a "hot air balloon," in it is a sheep she nicknamed jeb_, so it would change color. Since this is on a multiplayer server, some other YouTubers she runs into are HeyImBee , Parker_Games , Graser10 , Devon_Mines , Grapeapplesauce and hbomb94. Recently, Stacy started a three-episode series of Lego: The Hobbit. Warner Bros. sent her a free copy so she could try it out on her channel. She makes several references to Minecraft and Harry Potter. 'Games' As of June 12th, 2014 StacyVlogs Stacy has started a vlogging channel with several videos of her. Many involve the photoshoot for Joey Graceffa's Calendar, Vidcon, or various vactions. Her first video was about her going on a holiday to her grandparents farm, titled "For Spacious Skies." She has currently uploaded 19 videos, and she has over 60,000 subscribers. Most of her fans were concerned about her hiatus lasting for about 3 months, this has ended as she posted a new vlog on June 8, 2014. Trivia *According to her ''Disneyland with Stampy ''vlog, "It's A Small World" is her favorite Disneyland ride. QUOTES "Page and Molly love you, go rescue a dog." (Ending a video) "I DIED!!" "JOEYYY!!!" "**GASPS**" "AHHHHHHHHH" Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:Gaming YouTuber